Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to an image processing device and method that achieves dual view display.
Description of Related Art
With the technological advancement and improvement of living standard, various new entertainment devices such as video entertainment and computer game devices are developed. For example, Microsoft developed Xbox and Xbox360 devices, Sony developed PS3 and PS4, and Nintendo developed Wii, etc. The wide availability of various entertainment devices gives people more choices for their leisure time and makes their entertainment activities more colorful.
Refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional computer system. When playing computer games or executing an application program on the personal computer (PC) 10, to achieve a dual view function, i.e., to simultaneously display video signals from the PC 10 on display devices 16 and 18, the graphics card 12 on the PC 10 must have two video outputs 13 and 14, and the graphics card 12 must also have a graphics processing unit (GPU), in order to realize dual view.
Refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a conventional game system. A conventional game console 20 only has a single video output 22, so it can only display the game images on one display device 24. If the player wishes to switch to an auxiliary image (such as a tool box or map) during game play, because the game console 20 does not have a dual view function, the game player can only view either the main game image or the auxiliary image on the display device 24 at any given time, and cannot view both the main game image or the auxiliary image simultaneously. This reduces the game play effectiveness and smoothness.
Currently there is no good solution for realizing dual view for a source device that has only a single video output.